


出轰abo1

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight
Summary: 十杰设大改，轰和别人生过孩子，寡妇





	出轰abo1

**Author's Note:**

> 十杰设大改，轰和别人生过孩子，寡妇

绿谷出久下了马，迎面而来是几十辆修饰得过于华丽的马车和无数的仆人和奴隶，他抽抽鼻子，闻到一点稀薄的咸味，正是来自这远方海滨来的贵客身上。  
绿谷出久刚刚成年的现任北方城主，他即位还不到两个月，幸运的是他的父亲给他留下了足够的保障，北城历来是军事实力最强的城市，物资丰富，地势不易攻打。  
在即位的第一个星期，他就收到了缔结婚约的请求信，来自于海滨的王城。  
这封信是现任的皇后写的，上面要求绿谷出久与自己的儿子结下婚约，于十二年后成婚，没错，现在的王子才不过三岁，还是个走路不稳的奶娃娃。绿谷出久深知这其中的利益关系，国王在两年前受了重伤，靠女巫吊着一口气，死亡也是迟早的事情，现任皇后过于年轻，膝下只有一个儿子，母子二人势单力薄，现在的王城基本是由国王的弟弟掌管，周围的城主也蠢蠢欲动，王城易主的战争已经显露苗头。在这种情况下，若是想寻求外援，对于年轻的皇后来说，似乎只有联姻这一个方式。  
绿谷出久明白他为何会找到自己，他足够强大，可以庇佑他们。与王子结婚，也意味着他以后能够得到王权。  
绿谷出久收回思绪，走上前迎接正从马车中走下来的皇后轰焦冻。  
如果绿谷出久没有记错，现任皇后比他大不了几岁，对方十六岁的时候嫁给国王，那时国王已经快六十岁了，身体孱弱，满头白发，两人结婚近十年，在三年前皇后才诞下一子。轰焦冻身形修长，皇室红金相间的礼服贴着他纤细的腰身，他的脸苍白无血色，左脸颊有一块淡色的烫疤，异发异瞳，嘴唇稍薄，眉眼间透着几分凌冽的狠意。他怀中抱着的，正是绿谷出久未来的小王子未婚夫。  
绿谷出久朝对方微笑:“很高兴你们能来。”  
他答应了对方的婚约，却要求皇后与王子亲自来北城成礼，这本应该不合礼数，但轰焦冻没有办法，只能答应下来。  
轰焦冻淡淡地看了绿谷出久一眼，十分矜持地点点头，他怀中的小王子与他有几分相像，正睁大眼睛打量着绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久闻到婴儿身上淡淡的奶味，猜想对方也许还未能脱离奶妈，想到这里，他也不禁觉得自己的决定有些荒谬。  
绿谷出久早已布置好了宴席。  
用餐时，绿谷出久默默打量着坐在自己对面的皇后。对方表情寡淡，仿佛如苦行僧一般，动作一板一眼，只捡取绿色的蔬菜入口。绿谷出久想到了不少以前关于王室的八卦传闻，有人曾说皇后在床上不会求欢，与国王同床甚少，才导致难以受孕，而国王的私生子却满街都是。  
“城主，我想和你谈谈。”轰焦冻用餐完毕，开口说了用餐来的第一句话。  
绿谷出久知道这才是正题，他点头答应，把轰焦冻带到了自己的书房。  
绿谷出久走到书桌前整理这几个月来摆得乱七八糟的文件，成为城主后需要操劳的事情太多了。他一边收拾，一边朝打量着自己书柜的皇后道:“您对那些书感兴趣吗？”  
轰焦冻似乎没想到他会这么问，怔怔地看着他。  
“你应该会喜欢第三层的书本。”绿谷出久道，“那都是王城来的书。”  
“你这里怎么会有？”  
“‘海蕾娜在上。’”绿谷出久弯弯眼睛，“这句话本台词我记得最清楚。”  
轰焦冻的表情松动了一点:“海蕾娜是我们心中的海神。”  
“原来如此。”绿谷出久挽起袖子，露出结实的小臂肌肉，“好了，皇后陛下，您要和我说什么？”  
轰焦冻迟疑地看着眼前少年透着淡淡红晕的脸颊，他刚来北城之前，本以为北城的新任城主是同老城主一样沉稳的人，却没想到绿谷出久显然一副无忧天真的少年做派。他突然有些不确定，和这位城主缔结婚约，是不是个好选择了。  
轰焦冻不开口，绿谷出久也不介意，“既然如此，那我先说吧。”绿谷出久走到轰焦冻对面，“实话说，这场婚约我可不是最大的受益者。”  
“这场婚约太久了，皇后陛下。”绿谷出久眨眨眼睛，“十二年，这期间会有多少变故？而且，要我等十二年才能够接近王位，未免也太久了。”  
轰焦冻没想到他会直接把这些事说出来，不禁睁大了眼睛。  
“我并不蠢笨，实话说，您的条件真的不足以让我心服口服。”  
轰焦冻冷冷地看着他:“那你想要什么？”  
绿谷出久微微一笑，脸颊上的雀斑也生动起来，“您为什么不自己当国王呢？您的家族在王城，可比现在掌权的那位殿下有实力得多了。还是说，你早就有这种打算了？”  
轰焦冻皱起眉头。  
“别生气。”绿谷出久摆摆手，“您现在根基不稳，还没办法立即登上王位，所以您找到了我，我是您对付那位殿下的武器，对吗？”  
少年语气温和，说出的话却让轰焦冻的脸色更加苍白。  
“别担心，我不是要反悔，我仍然会和小王子缔结婚约。”绿谷出久笑笑，“但同样的，我要同您提一个要求。”  
轰焦冻被他堵得无话可说，最后只得道:“什么要求？”  
“您要为我诞下子嗣。”  
血色涌上男人的脸颊，轰焦冻不可思议地看着绿谷出久:“你说什么？”  
“皇后陛下，在您成为国王时，你必须为我诞下子嗣，这个孩子，由我来抚养。”绿谷出久收敛了笑意，“我的目的也很明确，是王权。”  
“我不知道你对王权这么有兴趣。”轰焦冻咬咬牙，他是omega，一直当国王是不可能的，他终究是要把王位给自己的儿子，如果他与绿谷出久有了孩子，那么这个孩子有一半的可能会成为未来的国王，  
“北地是王城的威胁。”绿谷出久无奈地叹了口气，“我既然是北地的城主，当然要为我的城民考虑，我不希望您到时候既毁坏了我们的婚约，又带兵来攻打北城。”  
轰焦冻一阵寒意，绿谷出久比他表面上看起来城府更深，这样的人若是再过几年，他便更加控制不住了。  
“我知道了。”轰焦冻动了动嘴唇，“我同意。”  
绿谷出久眨眨眼睛，露出来真心实意的笑容:“谢谢您，我也会尽我所能帮您的。”  
轰焦冻觉得他的笑容格外讽刺，他闭上眼睛，又缓缓睁开，犹豫道:“城主，你的alpha性征成熟了么？”  
绿谷出久一愣，继而道:“我成年了。”  
轰焦冻抿抿唇:“那你，现在就在我体内成结吧。”  
绿谷出久眨眨眼睛，吃惊于轰焦冻的主动和果断，“为，为什么？其实不用那么着急……”  
轰焦冻红了脸，又气极，他低声道:“我很难受孕，现在，我还在哺乳期，比平时受孕的几率更大一点。”  
绿谷出久这才知道之前闻到的奶味是从轰焦冻身上出来的。  
轰焦冻见他一副呆傻住的模样，心里好气又好笑，他走到绿谷出久跟前，看着比自己还矮了半个头的少年，伸出手缓缓解开了腰带。  
绿谷出久见他手臂微抖，不由得伸出手去按住轰焦冻的手掌:“我来吧。”  
“你会吗？”轰焦冻看着他通红的耳朵，心中怀疑这位城主还未有过自己的omega。  
绿谷出久不理会他，皇室的礼服穿起来有些繁琐，解开也需要一番功夫，少年认真地钻研着衣服扣子的解法，一层一层剥开包裹住轰焦冻的外套，熟悉的淡淡咸味窜进了他的鼻子里。  
“这是……你的味道？”绿谷出久探头过去闻轰焦冻脖子上的腺体。  
“别……”轰焦冻与自己的丈夫同床次数少得可怜，他的丈夫在床上不怜惜他，也因为年岁过高，心有余而力不足，每次只是草草了事，没有多少爱抚，他没怎么尝过这类欢爱的滋味，年轻的alpha离他这么近，体温都融到了一起，轰焦冻早就有些情动，绿谷出久却用嘴唇在他的腺体上摩擦，让他十分难耐起来。轰焦冻轻呼出声，攀住了绿谷出久的肩膀， 绿谷出久摩挲着他腺体处对方丈夫留下的标记，不由得张开嘴咬下去。  
“……啊……”轰焦冻更加用力地搂住了绿谷出久的身体，他双腿有些发软，绿谷出久便退后两步坐在座椅上，让轰焦冻坐在他的腿上。轰焦冻偏头去找绿谷出久的嘴唇，少年在用餐时同孩童一般喜欢食用甜果，轰焦冻与绿谷出久吻到一起时，也尝到了一点果子的甜味。绿谷出久虽然未经人事，他的表兄弟常年妓女傍身，他耳目熏染，也知道该怎么做。轰焦冻是哺乳期的omega，更容易挑拨，吻了一会轰焦冻便气息混乱起来，绿谷出久想把手伸进对方的衣服里时，轰焦冻却伸手挡了一下。绿谷出久抬眼去看他，轰焦冻也看过来，过了几秒，轰焦冻终于放弃了那无用的矜持和愧疚，让绿谷出久的手伸进了他的裤子里。轰焦冻早已勃起，绿谷出久第一次摸他人的性器，也觉得好奇，不由得握住玩弄一番，轰焦冻被他弄得情欲更高，低声哀求他不要折磨自己。绿谷出久听着他低哑又委屈的声音，脸颊自己发烫起来，他放下轰焦冻的阴茎，手指摸到滑腻的臀缝之间去。那肉洞在之前接吻时便湿滑了不少，绿谷出久探进去时，它便能吞进半截指头了，轰焦冻这时却不叫了，他知道定会很痛，所以死死咬着嘴巴。绿谷出久却不急着立马就操进去，他脱了轰焦冻的裤子，又把光着屁股的皇后抱起来，让对方躺在他的书桌上。  
轰焦冻以为他就要这样进来，便顺从地张开腿，闭上了眼睛，但等来的却是一条灵活的……舌头。轰焦冻惊叫起来，他睁开眼，看见绿谷出久埋头在他股间舔动，那舌头往他的肉洞里钻，吓得他不知道该如何是好，只知道下面舒服的很，少年用舌头操着他的屁股，让他一阵一阵地出水。他想动动，绿谷出久便用手抓住他的脚踝，轰焦冻此时感到绿谷出久的手掌十分有力，那舌头也很会欺负人，让他浑身热极了，哭喊也哭喊不出来。  
“不，不要了……”轰焦冻认为这样的自己太过丢人，他不想被绿谷出久就这样征服，“直接进来就好。”  
绿谷出久抬起头，唇上还有暧昧的水光，他刚才闷头舔弄得卖力，弄得额头都冒了汗，他伸出手把打湿的头发拨到一旁，然后解了裤子，放出了硬挺的性器。轰焦冻心跳如雷，少年鼓起脸颊，呼出一口气，也十分紧张。  
“我，进去了？”绿谷出久道，“皇后？”  
轰焦冻冷淡地嗯了一声，绿谷出久便插进去了一个头。他被绿谷出久弄得足够湿软，对方粗大的性器插进去时，竟也没感觉到多痛，等少年整根插进轰焦冻的屁股，开始慢慢动作时，轰焦冻那刻意的冷淡再也装不下去，他把头埋在绿谷出久的肩膀处，发出了似痛苦似欢愉的声音。  
绿谷出久被他绞着，也舒服极了。他第一次与人欢爱，动作不免粗鲁一点，轰焦冻虽然比他高大，但是屁股却不见有多少肉，绿谷出久边操边揉着他的臀肉，觉得轰焦冻身上的奶味更重了。  
绿谷出久这时才察觉出不对，他抽出了性器，轰焦冻软绵绵地靠在他身上，一点力气也没有，两条腿勾着绿谷出久的腰，胸前湿了一块。他朦朦胧胧地睁着眼，不满绿谷出久的离去，别扭地皱着眉。  
哺乳期的omega是很难发情的，而现在的轰焦冻闻起来，却是发情的味道。  
绿谷出久轻叹一口气，挺腰把自己埋进了轰焦冻的肉洞里，探到肉壁一处缝隙里面去。  
轰焦冻的生殖腔被撑开，让他吃痛得呜咽起来。  
“抱歉，但这个孩子我必须要。”  
年轻的alpha俯身吻了吻轰焦冻的额头，然后用力地操进了对方的生殖腔中。  
……  
一年后，皇后秘密诞下一名男婴，送到了北城城主绿谷出久的手里。


End file.
